


Flicker with Firelight

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fire, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shades of his childhood flicker with firelight in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker with Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://no-name-no1.livejournal.com/profile)[**no_name_no1**](http://no-name-no1.livejournal.com/), who asked for "F is for Firelight" in the [alphabet meme](http://shutterbug-12.livejournal.com/298431.html).

Josh wrenches Donna from sleep, his hold fierce enough to bruise bones. She stumbles beside him. Stammers questions. Out the door. Into the hall, a screen of smoke. They crash into crisp air, hazy moonbeams. Bare feet slap cold asphalt as they run to the opposite side of the street.

Josh whirls to face her. His chest heaves. Shades of his childhood flicker with firelight in his eyes. He cups her cheeks. "You okay? _You okay_?"

She nods. Shaky fingers brush his temple.

Their apartment burns. They don't sleep. In a hotel bed, he holds her until the sun rises.


End file.
